List of Kin-iro Mosaic Blu-ray Releases
This is a list for Blu-ray and DVD releases of Kin-iro Mosaic anime series, released by KADOKAWA / Media Factory as part of the production committee. Sentai Filmworks licensed the North American release, while Hello*Konnichiwa!! concert's Blu-ray is published by flyingDOG. Volume 1 Statistics *Release Date: September 25, 2013 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 1, 2) - 50 mins approx. **Bonus Videos - 30 mins approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8771 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8781 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Original work - Yui Hara's all-volumes storage box "Kin-iro Treasure Chest" ;3. 164 pages of Director Tensho's storyboard for Episode 1 ;4. Event tickets priority ticket sale application ;5. Character song CD "Colored Poinsettia (Song: Shinobu Ōmiya (CV: Asuka Nishi))" ;6. Booklet "Kin-iro Mosaic Big Details 1" 20P ;7. 8P Booklet ;8. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. Event digest video (Anime Contents Expo 2013) ;3. Character commentary ;4. Pictured label Volume 2 Statistics *Release Date: October 30, 2013 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 3, 4) - 50 mins approx. **Bonus Videos - 4 mins approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8772 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8782 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Booklet "Kin-iro Mosaic Big Details 2" 20P ;3. Character song CD "Camellia My Friend (Song: Alice Cartelet (CV: Manami Tanaka))" ;4. 8P Booklet ;5. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. CM & PV Collection 1 :PV 1 (First time public in Comic Market December 2012), PV 2 (First time public in ACE 2013), Program CM (On-airing 15s Ver.), Program CM (On-airing 30s Ver.) ;3. Character commentary ;4. Pictured label Volume 3 Statistics *Release Date: November 27, 2013 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 5, 6) - 50 mins approx. **Bonus Videos - 1 min approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8773 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8783 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Booklet "Kin-iro Mosaic Big Details 3" 20P ;3. Character song CD "Sunset Cosmos (Song: Aya Komichi (CV: Risa Taneda))" ;4. 8P Booklet ;5. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. CM & PV Collection 2 :Program CM (Before OA 15s Ver.), Blu-ray&DVD CM (Before Release Ver.), Blu-ray&DVD CM (Now on Sale Ver.) ;3. Character commentary ;4. Pictured label Volume 4 Statistics *Release Date: December 25, 2013 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 7, 8) - 50 mins approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8774 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8784 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Character song CD "Hydrangea Blue Sky (Song: Yōko Inokuma (CV: Yumi Uchiyama))" ;3. 8P Booklet ;4. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. Character commentary ;3. Pictured label Volume 5 Statistics *Release Date: January 29, 2014 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 9, 10) - 50 mins approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8775 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8785 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Character song CD "Spring Anemone (Song: Karen Kujō (CV: Nao Tōyama))" ;3. 8P Booklet ;4. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. Character commentary ;3. Pictured label Volume 6 Statistics *Release Date: February 26, 2014 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 11, 12) - 50 mins approx. **Bonus Videos - 3 mins approx. *Product No.: **［Blu-ray］ZMXZ-8776 **［DVD］ZMBZ-8786 Limited Edition Bonus ;1. Original work - Yui Hara's newly-drawn three-sided case ;2. Character song CD "Silver Snowdrop (Song: Shinobu Ōmiya (CV: Asuka Nishi) & Alice Cartelet (CV: Manami Tanaka) & Aya Komichi (CV: Risa Taneda) & Yōko Inokuma (CV: Yumi Uchiyama) & Karen Kujō (CV: Nao Tōyama))" ;3. 8P Booklet ;4. 3 Portrait Cards All-Time Bonus ;1. Character design - Kazuyuki Ueda's newly-drawn jacket ;2. Non-telop Opening ;3. Non-telop Ending ;4. Character commentary ;5. Pictured label North American Release Hello*Konnichiwa!! @Zepp Tokyo Statistics *Release Date: October 22, 2014 *Product No.: VTXL-22 Track Listing #Your Voice／Rhodanthe* #Spring Anemone／Karen Kujō (CV. Nao Tōyama) #May Philadelphia Fleabane／Rhodanthe* #Hydrangea Blue Sky／Yōko Inokuma (CV. Yumi Uchiyama) #Sunflower Summer Days／Shinobu Ōmiya (CV. Asuka Nishi) & Aya Komichi (CV. Risa Taneda) #Seaside Hibiscus／Aya & Yōko #Gold + Silver Osmanthus／Alice Cartelet (CV. Manami Tanaka) & Karen #Sunset Cosmos／Aya #Autumn StarMine／Yōko & Karen #Colored Poinsettia／Shinobu #Silver Snowdrop／Rhodanthe* #Camellia My Friend／Alice #Pink Celebration／Shinobu & Alice #Sakura Cherish／Rhodanthe* #Jumping!!／Rhodanthe* #YourVoice~Jumping!! Special Medley Pre-order Campaign Script with casts' signs present campaign ;Target store *Anibro Gamers all stores, online shop *Toranoana all stores, mail order (except Akihabara A store) *Animate (Akihabara, Machida, Sapporo, Asahikawa, Hakodate, New Chitose, Aeon Kushiro, Aomori, Hachinohe, Hirosaki, Morioka, Akita, Sendai, Yamagata, Fukushima, Iwaki, Kōriyama, Utsunomiya, Takasaki, Nagoya, Kanayama, Gifu, Toyohashi, Toyoda, Ten no Oji, San no Miya, Takatsuki, Himeji, Fuse, Kyoto, Kawanishi, Matsuyama, Okayama, Hiroshima, Kōchi, Kyōbashi, Kumamoto, Takamatsu, Fukuoka Tenjin, Ogura, Nihonbashi, Umeda stores, mail order) *Yodobashi Camera Multimedia Akiba *WonderGOO all stores *Gee Store *Getchu.com *Neo Wing *Chara-ani.com (キャラアニ.com) *Akiba ☆ Sofmap dot-com *JBOOK *Futaba Books (futababooks.com） *TSUTAYA online Store Bonuses Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media